


Terror-Triggered Proposals

by prettycheese21



Series: The (Random) Misadventures of Mr. and Mrs. Barton [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton does not do romance, Clint Barton: King of bad timing, F/M, Hostage Situations, Indecent Marriage Proposal, Marriage Proposal, Missions Gone Wrong, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Reader-Insert, Some Humor, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"(Name), will you marry me?"</p>
<p>"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" she exclaimed. "I'm about to get my brains blown out by some cliche spy villain and you're proposing to me?"<br/>* * *<br/>Or the one where Clint asks the big question at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror-Triggered Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive!!!
> 
> I'm so sorry, all. I know I haven't posted in forever, but life happened. School got busy, what with AP classes deciding that I should get to have no free time and then somehow managing to land a role in my school's fall play (yeah, I don't know how that happened either).  
> But, this plot came to me when I was reading through some of my old comments in my stuff and voila (is that how you spell it?).
> 
> I haven't forgotten about my other stuff, I promise! I just have been lacking both time and inspiration to write them.
> 
> Here's what I have in the works:  
> \- Accidental Hurts Part 6, which will be Thor's part.  
> \- An untitled Supernatrual Fic (it involves Madonna songs, Gabriel and a Vote for the ending so that should be cool when I finally get that done)  
> \- Jealousy the Blue Eyed Monster Part 2
> 
> So lots coming up soon (hopefully!)  
> Anyway, I've been rambling.
> 
> This is a sequel of sorts to my previous Clint/Reader fic "Blood Fueled Confessions" but it could also be read by itself.
> 
> Enjoy!

   She should have known this would happen. (Name) always seemed to have the worst luck when it came to things like these. What was she referring to? Well, her and her boyfriend of almost two years, Clint, we're currently being held captive by the group of terrorists that they were supposed to be taking down.

   It had all happened so quickly. One moment, she was hacking into the system to obtain all of the information they had and the next it was blackness. It was only when she woke up sitting in a chair, tied back-to-back with an unconscious Clint, with her head pounding did (Name) realize she'd gotten clobbered over the head with a blunt object.

   A frustrated and pained sigh escaped her lip as she tried to fully take in her surroundings, "Great."

   The room looked to be in some sort of warehouse (she remembered there being a warehouse not too far from the terrorist HQ), a single lightbulb hung above them, providing the only source of lighting. If it hadn't been for the window about ten feet above her, the room would have been shrouded in a dim sort of darkness. The space itself was rather empty, with a few scattered wooden boxes here and there that were probably filled with contraband weapons. To add to her frustrations, she noticed there was only one way out, a door at the end of the space, which, if these people were smart, would be heavily guarded.

   By the time (Name) had taken this all in, Clint groaned awake, "What the hell?"

   She felt Clint tug on the ropes, as if that would actually do anything besides cause awful rope burn. "Morning to you, too," (Name) responded in a snarky tone. "You know that's not going to do anything, right?"

   Clint sighed, "Can't blame a guy for trying, right?" It was silent for a moment as he, too, took in his surroundings. "God, do all the evil henchmen buy from the same catalog? 'Cause, I swear, all these warehouses are starting to look the same."

   "Or maybe they watch too many spy movies," (Name) interjected.

   "There's that too." His tone changed to one of concern as he asked, "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

   She shook her head, grimacing as the action caused the dull pain to briefly crescendo before settling back into a persistent thud in the back of her skull. "No. Well, maybe. I don't know. I'm pretty sure they knocked me over the head with something, probably gave me a concussion. Otherwise, I'm fine. What about you?"

   Clint opened his mouth to answer when the door opened. A group of three men walked in, led by a burly man looking more like a sea captain than a man who was planning to blow up major cities around the country. He stood so both (Name) and Clint could see him.

   "I'm not one for talking, especially to people who snoop around in my business," the man stated. "So I'm just going to get right to the point." He pulled out his gun and trained it at (Name)'s head. "Tell me what you were doing looking through my information or I'll give you a bullet right between your eyes."

   They stayed silent, their SHIELD training telling them not to say a word no matter what. "Not talking, huh?" he said in a voice that reflected slight annoyance. "Fine." He walked until he was directly in front of (Name), resting the gun to her forehead and cocking it so it'd be ready to fire. "Wrong choice."

   Clint wouldn't let (Name) die. He _couldn't_. He needed to buy them some time until opportunity to escape presented itself or a team came to rescue them. Whichever came first. That's when he blurted the words: "(Name), will you marry me?"

   That threw (Name) for a loop, and it certainly threw the gunman for a loop, for the gun dropped from her forehead. "What?" her and the gunman both asked in various degrees of shock and confusion.

   "Will you marry me?" Clint repeated.

   "Are you serious right now?" (Name) asked, still extremely thrown by the sudden turn of events.

   "Yeah, yeah, I am," he answered. "I figure, we're about to die, so might as well ask before that happens. I'd like my last memory to be of you agreeing to spend the rest of our lives together, even if 'the rest of our lives' is only for the next thirty seconds."

   When she realized that he wasn't just acting to throw the man off, that Clint was actually proposing to her right then and now, she lost it. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?" she exclaimed. "I'm about to get my brains blown out by some cliche spy villain and you're _proposing_ to me?"

   "Basically, yeah."

   "Okay, what the hell is wrong with you? You don't do that!" she began. "You don't spring this on me when I'm about to die, Clint. You're supposed to take me out to a fancy restaurant, all dressed up nice, and you're supposed to get down on one knee and say all these nice things to me about how I make your life complete and shit."

   "Well, obviously, if I'd had it my way it would have been like that, but this wasn't exactly planned. What do you want from me?" Clint asked exasperatedly, as if they were a normal couple having a normal fight and not world renowned spies who were currently tied up in a warehouse about to be shot to death.

   "I want to feel like a princess, and I'm not really feeling like a princess right now, Clint."

   The gunman had finally gotten fed up with the quarreling couple and shouted, "Shut up!" When they instantly complied, he let out an extremely irritated sigh, saying, "That's enough. It's time for you to die." He, once again, put the gun to (Name)'s head.

   But, before he could fire, there was an explosion of concrete that sent the henchmen flying and knocked the chairs over, taking (Name) and Clint with them. There was a cacophony of grunts that mixed with the sounds of clanging and phaser fires. It was over by the time the dust has settled, the men now unconscious with the rest of the Avengers (minus Bruce) standing over them.

   "You sure know to make an entrance, don't you, Tony?" (Name) coughed as she inhaled to much of the concrete dust.

   "I try," Tony replied, the smirk could be heard in his voice.

   Steve walked over to the pair on the floor, pulling a knife from his boot. He kneeled in front of them, saying, "Hold still while I cut you loose."

   A few well placed cuts later and they were free. Clint rolled over and onto his knees, standing up with a groan. "Oh that's gonna be a big bruise later," he commented as he held a hand out to help (Name) up.

   As she stood up, she looked at him and simply said, "Yes."

   The others stared at the couple, confused by the exchange. "You mean it?" Clint asked excitedly.

   She smiled back at him, the white of her teeth contrasting with the dirty gray of her face, courtesy of the concrete dust coating the both of them during the rescue op. "Yes, idiot, of course I mean it."

   Clint beamed as he wrapped her up in his arms, picking her up and spinning her around, unable to contain his joy and excitement. "I'm engaged!" he cried.

   The rest of the Avengers just watched, even more befuddled than they were before. "What the hell just happened?" Tony asked, the first to openly question what they were all thinking.

   "I believe Barton got betrothed to (Name)," Thor stated, still not exactly sure himself.

   "Well... alright then," Steve said awkwardly, words escaping him in the midst of his shocked confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it?  
> Leave me a kudos or tell me in the comments!  
> Want more just like it?  
> Tell me so. Request away, but, be warned, it may take a while if I'm uninspired or my schedule prevents me from getting any writing done.  
> You can also request at my tumblr page (notsoobviousfangirl).


End file.
